Fatal flirting
by Insane devil writer
Summary: weird fic where hermione flirts PLS DO READ! i wanna noe if i shld continue writing more?
1. Default Chapter

Writer's note: Please forgive the shortness, I was having a writer's block...

Hermione was running and panting. She was in a hurry to tell her best friends that tomorrow they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade to get their Christmas present. She was quite excited because she really wanted to intoduce her newly founded friend Rosyton to them. As she was running, she did not have enough time to stop and she banged into someone. She would not have minded if it was anybody but that person was no somebody.

"Watch where you are going u Mudblood! Now I have to throw away my new robes." Malfoy insulted, but upon seeing that Hermione was seated on the floor, he stretches out his hand to offer to lift her up. Being called Mudblood by the infamous Draco Malfoy, Hermione got angry and stood up without his help.

"No thanks Malfoy, or you have to throw away your new hands." Hermione said. Being shooted with a sudden insult, Malfoy did not manage to think of a good insult to shoot back at the Mudblood so he looked dumbfounded and manage to only give Hermione his famous glare. Seeing his dumbfounded look was something new to Hermione and she could not resist thinking

"Boy is he cute!"

"Oh gosh! This is not happening, I Hermione Granger enermy of Malfoy

think his cute! No way!"

"But he really do look cute!" Another voice sounded. She must be daydreaming again.

at the common room

"Hey Hermione! Come quick! Loony Lovegood is predicting our future love. Come try it out!" Ron sounded and pulled her towards an annoyed Luna Lovegood. Hermione sat in front of Luna and ask her in a joking manner

"So! Luna, who would be my future love?"

"Let me see, well, I can't tell you who exactly he would be but I can tell you what he do to get close to you. You ready?"

"Sure! I am all ears."

"Good! Well here, he is quite good looking and to get close to you, he would insult you to get your attention but at times, he would show a little soft point to you. He has little gesture that show that he is concerned bout you and guess what? His relationship with you now is not good but you would soon be touched by him and part of your mind is already accepting him but your other part refuse to accept it. You like him but you cannot bring yourself to accept the fact that the person you like is actually he.

"Could it be Malfoy?" Hermione thought.

"What you thinking bout monie?" Ron said, seeing that Hermione was gazing in a direction and not paying attention to what he was saying.

"Hey! You listening?" Ron shouted into her ears causing her to wake up from her fantasy world.

Yeah... I am fine..." Hermione mumbered back in reply.

t Nite

Hermione lay in bed thinking about her accident with Malfoy and what Luna said at the common room.

"Does he really like me? The mudblood?" soon after that, Hermione fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Hey mione, my darling."

"What you doing in the girl's dormitory?"

"What you mean? You are in my room."

"What!"

"Don't try acting like you are surprised my darling, I would not fall for that trick. You were the one that insisted we come to my room"

He then pushed her back onto the bed causing Hermione to shout "Malfoy!" but he continued like there weren't any interruptions. Malfoy took off his clothes revealing his muscular stomach then their lips joined.

"Hermione!" Pavati screamed

"What?" Hermione said then cursed.

"Just at the best part."

t the great hall

"Hey mione, here" Ron called to her. She sat beside Ron and began munching on her toast. After eating for a while, she could not resist taking a slight glance at Malfoy. He there was busy laughing away with his usual gang but it seemed like telepathy, he looked up, straight into her eyes. Hermione looked down quickly, feeling her face burn like coal.

"Cool down man!"

Hermione decided that she did not want to be in the same place as Malfoy so she excused herself and walked out of the great hall.

Malfoy looked up and saw Hermione walk out towards her dormitory he felt the sudden urge to follow her. Suddenly, without control, Malfoy stood up and ran out of the door too. Soon after, Malfoy caught up with Hermione, she was walking aimlessly towards the lake. Malfoy ran towards her and before he knew it, he blurted out.

"Stop! Hermione!"

His voice sounded in her ears and she stopped, turned around staring right into Malfoy's eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Hermione, do you like me?"

"What!"

"I asked you a simple question, can't you answer it!"

"I hate you Malfoy."

"You are not looking into my eyes!"

"Stop torturing me."

"Then admit it! You like me."

"You admit yourself."

"FINE! Together!"

"FINE"

Silence filled the atmosphere. None of them spoke but continued staring at each other. Malfoy could not take it, he inched towards Hermione until they were almost touching, Malfoy could hear her headbeat beating very fast, then he kissed her, their lips met then Malfoy said.

"Hermione, I am crazy over you"


	2. confused love

Summary: What happens when you start regretting what you have done?

Writter's note: Sorry if it's too boring or short... I myself have a liking for long stories.

Forbidden love 

"Chapter two"

Hermione lay in the bed of her's in the muggle world. It was 12 midnight and everything was quiet. It was three week ago that Draco Malfoy has planted the kiss. Hermione was lost for words at first but butterflies were fying around in her stomach. His pale pink lips were soft and tender against her crimson red ones and their kiss felt like forever. Hermione was so happy that she was ready to leap into the sky, she was right about her feelings.

All was going well until that fateful day when Hermione decided she must tell her two good friends Harry and Ron. She did not want to continue her relationship in secret anymore. At first everyone was cheerful, Ron even cracked a joke but all did not last. When Hermione finally plucked up the courage to tell her good friends, she found she had made the wrong choice. She remembered clearly what happened.

"You what!" was Ron's first reaction and Harry's was a stare at her in an are-you-sure-what-you-are-talking-about way. Hermione was sad that her friends had taken this as a joke.

"Don't look at me like that! I love him and he has similar feelings so accept the fact!"

"Hermione, are you having fever?"

"Do we know any other Malfoy other then the ungrateful brat in that dreadful Slytherine?"

"Do you know who you are talking about?"

"Harry, I think we need to sent her to the hospital wing."

"SHUT up you both! If you can't accept it then FINE!"

With that, Hermione stormed up her dormitory leaving Ron and Harry sitting at the common room both dumbfounded.

"She's joking right?"

As the day past, Ron and Harry still felt that Hrmione was joking with them but their worse fears were confirmed. During dinner, instead of walking towards the Gryffindor table, she was seen walking hand to hand with Malfoy towards the Slytherine table. They were not the only one that was shocked by this behavior, the other houses were staring open mouth at them then at Harry and Ron hoping for some information on what was happening. All Harry and Ron could do was strug then continue eating. The other houses all felt that what Hermione was doing was down right unacceptable. They felt that she was a traitor and Harry used a phase on her for what she was doing. "Fraternising with the enermy". He remembered that Ron had used it on Hermione just two years ago.

Hermione sighed on her bed. She had sacrificed a lot for this relationship but she was happy. Suddenly, Hermione felt a tug on her jeans. It was an owl, Hedwig.

She quickly took the parchment that was attached to the owl and read.

Dear Hermione,

It was sad to hear that you have chosen my sworn enermy to become the one person you love. The news you gave me bout your relationship was heartbreaking. I never expected you to like him. I guess he really was good looking but still, haven you forgotten how he used to insult you? I finally plucked up my courage to write to you this letter telling you that in actual fact, I share Malfoy's feelings.

Love,

Harry

Upon receiving this letter, Hermione felt confused. She had to admit that she did have a crush on Harry since her first year when Harry and her were at the potions maze. She felt that he was really brave to face voldemort alone but after years of hinting, she felt she was too tired to continue, so when Malfoy confessed to her, she decided to accept his love. For once she would be loved in returned. She felt that she should reply Harry so she set about writing the letter.

Dear Harry,

I too share similar feelings for you but you have to know, I am too tired to love you but getting no love in return. I am tired from all this years of hinting and loving you and getting no responds. I have settled down with Malfoy and hope you at the very least wish us well.

Love,

Hermione

After sending this letter, tears fell uncontrollable form her face. She felt confused and a little regretful but what's done is done. With that, she said in a whisper

"I love you Harry."


	3. losers in the end

Summary: What happened when Hermione receives a letter from a certain someone that would change her love life?

Writer's note: Sorry again if I wrote terribly, hope I don't disappoint you. Thanks to those that wrote in your reviews.

Chapter 3

Fatal reasons

After the dreadful summer holidays, Hermione returned to the warmth of Hogwarts and her beloved Malfoy. They spent every single minute they can get kissing in the most unbelievable places. On one occasion, they were found kissing at the entrance of Dumbledore's office. As not many people visit there frequently, it was the idea place for them to kiss.

As their relationship developed, Hermione got distracted and her result kept going down. Professors from every subject were worried for Hermione and they all tried to dissuade her from continuing their relationship. Hermione was upset about it and her only excuse she could think of is that she was at N.E.W.Ts level and it was very tough. She felt that they were too tough on her, although she knew that she as deceiving herself. (She had been getting an acceptable for every assignment.)

As the days turned to months, Hermione knew that the N.E.W.Ts were coming and she had lots of catching up work to do so she begin avoiding Malfoy. Malfoy asked Hermione why she was doing it but after the explanation, he continued pestering her and Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. After thinking for some time, she decided to let Malfoy know her decision. She located Malfoy at the lake and to her horror, she found his body over another girl and they were snogging passionately. The scene was too much for her and she ran back to the Gryffindor common room with tears falling out from her eyes. As it was hogsmeade day, the common room was deserted and she felt consoled to know that at least she would save some embarrassment but to her disappointment, Harry was in the common room, trying to finish an unfinished assignment. When she ran in, Harry looked up and ran over to stop her.

"What happened Hermione? Did Malfoy bully you?"

"No...o, I just fou...nd ou...t my aunt died."  
"Oh...so sorry to hear that."

"No, its okay, can you leave me alone for a while?"

"Yeah, sure... I will just finish this tomorrow."

"Okay, Thanks."

"Well, if you need me, I will be playing Quidditch."

"Okay"

As Harry walk towards the door, Hermione broke down and blurted out.

"Wait! Please don't go! Sorry I lied to you. I just found Malfoy snogging with another girl"

"He what?"

"Please don't go! I don't want to be alone."

"I wouldn't."

"Thanks."

With that, Harry sat beside Hermione and hugged her. They sat there for a very long time and finally, Hermione slept. Harry stared at her best friend and he realized how much she has grown within the short period of 4 weeks. She has definitely grown slimmer and her face seemed fairer. He had told himself all this time not to think about Hermione anymore but upon looking at the angelic face of hers he couldn't help but fall in love with her once more. With that thought in mind, he leaned forward and his pink soft lips touched her crimson red ones and spark flew everywhere. Hermione upon receiving the sudden kiss, she blushed and whispered "Malfoy."

Harry flew into rage when he heard the name of his sworn enermy. His eyes filled with jealousy he begin shouting at the awaken Hermione.

"Why do you keep thinking about him? Hasn't he caused you enough pain?"

"Oh Harry. Please cool down!"

"I am never going to care about you ever again!"

With that, Harry stormed up the boy's dormitory and jinxed the stairs causing nobody but Hermione to fall from the stairs.

Hermione spent the rest of her day revising for her N.E.W.Ts level. Studying always did help her get away from things she did not want to face yet, but she could not help thinking that firstly she had lost Malfoy now Harry, she was confused, upset and angry with herself. After thinking for sometime, she decided she had to make up to someone so not to experience yet another heartbreaking scene. As quickly as she can, Hermione set towards the Gryffindor common room and straight up the boy's dormitory (after performing some counter jinx.)

"Harry, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you, Granger"

"Harry!" Tears formed in her eyes once more.

"It's over Granger. Get out before I jinx you."

"Please Harry!"

"Bye Granger, take it I never made friends with you."

"No! Harry! Not our friendship?"

"Girls are not allowed in the boy's dormitory, please kindly remove yourself from this place." Then after much thinking, Harry said in continuation.

"Mudblood."

With that, Hermione ran out crying her hearts out then surprised to see Ron standing right in front of her. A look of pure concern spread across his face. With that, Hermione ran towards him and hugged him wishing this hug would last forever. Thinking guiltily.

"Should I heal my wound in him?"


	4. Revenge is sweet

**Revenge is sweet.**

After hearing hermione's explanation, Ron felt angry and went up the boy's dormitory demanding that Harry apologize but Harry did not. They ended up quarreling and in the end Ron ran out.

Harry was angry with Ron for siding hermione because it was really her fault after all. He was quite puzzled by this for Ron was usually quite supportive of his opinions; they both agreed in everything even their favorite color. Only Harry had feelings for hermione because she was much closer to him. Little did he know that actually, hermione had only gave Ron a one sided story.

Due to this incident, Ron had given Harry the cold shoulder all week and Harry was in a bad mood. Hermione was happy about that for she knows that Ron was easy to manipulate for he those not posses the leadership hormones in him like Harry and malfoy. She also felt that Ron had feeling for her since their 1st year. He always helps defend her when she was insulted like the slug incident. She felt that if she went out with him she would be able to make him do things so that she could be with malfoy again; she wants malfoy's heart, alive or dead. Everything was going according to her plan; Ron was on her side although she had not gone out with him. Harry was too unhappy to bother her and she made friends with none other then pansy pig that had controlled over malfoy. She was going to make malfoy regret that he ever left her.

Unfortunately, Harry made up with Ron and they were good friends once more. Hermione was very unhappy about that. That would mean that Harry might interfere with her plans. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Hermione went to see Harry that day; she went up to the dormitory and sat on his bed. She whispered for him to wake up and he was quite startled by that. He woke up and immediately was ready to chase her out but hermione shut his mouth with a kiss and told him that she was sorry that malfoy's name came up, she told him that she was dreaming about Harry went malfoy came and killed him, she was so angry that she called malfoy. She told Harry that she really loved Harry and don't want to lose him and she began to take off her clothes then Harry's.

That night they made love so passionately that in the morning, Harry was so exhausted. He slept until he heard hermione screaming. He immediately woke up when a slap was planted on his face. Ron was looking at him with disgust and hermione was sobbing at the side. Harry looked up, confused, what was wrong? He looked at Ron puzzled to receive only a glare and everyone in the dormitory was whispering. Harry managed to hear the words arsehole and heartless. He was totally confused.

"Don't you ever dare appear in front of me ever again!" Ron shouted in disgust

"What on earth is happening?" Harry replied

"You very well know what you did last night! What nerves you had to…" Ron trailed off.

Then it became clear to Harry, he was used, used in this devious plan. Harry felt very angry but he knows he could not do anything, no one would believe that Hermione had forced herself on him. Harry gave up on arguing with Ron and began planning how he could revenge himself.

The next day, Harry woke up bright and early to avoid the glaring stares that was given to him wherever he went, he felt so angry whenever he recalled the event. As usual, he ate alone with the usual bunch of loners and immediately went to the lake to hatch his plans of revenge. It was going to be sweet, he just knows it.

"Malfoy! I have something to tell you that might interest you."

"Really? I am so looking forward to hear it but my time is precious, not to be wasted on loners like you."

"Oh I am very sure you find this highly interesting and very worth your time."

"Well, get on with it, I don't have all day to waste."


End file.
